bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raanu
Raanu was the Agori leader of the Fire Tribe. He was also an elder of Vulcanus. History Early History Like all other Agori, Raanu came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life. Around the time that the Core War broke out, Raanu was acting as an Ambassador of the Great Beings. Raanu and Kyry were tasked with collecting a vial of Energized Protodermis for them to conduct a number of experiments with. .]] However, after discovering more about the substance, the two Agori learn of its destructive properties and tried to warn the Elemental Lord of Fire of it. They were unable to warn him in time and, as a result, The Shattering occured. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Raanu returned to Vulcanus to find it in turmoil. However, Raanu began to help regenerate the city and provided support to restore it. Raanu also accepted the Glatorian-Agori Social System when it was passed by Glatorian Certavus. By this point, Raanu had been elected as the village's leader after the previous leader was killed in a Vorox attack. Attacks Soon after the exile of Malum the village of Vulcanus was always under attack by the Bone Hunters. The leader of the fire tribe, Raanu was desperate for help, he turned to an Agori, Metus who was willing to find an Glatorin who would save Vulcanus. The Skrall took the advantage of their being no defence of the other parts of the Fire Tribes territory and claimed the Flame Geysers north of Vulcanus. Metus returned telling raanu that no Glatorian was willing to help if it included fighting a Skrall. Raanu was getting very tired of his village suffering from daily raids by the Bone hunters he turned to a Agori who was willing to help. He asked that Agori to find the Exiled Galtorian Malum and get him to help. After Malum declined to come and save the village, he told the Agori that giving the Thornax Stew to the Vorox would temporarily hold the attacks off.The Agori then returned succeeding and Raanu gave the Agori a Badge of honor so all would know of his great deeds. Later the Agori came back with a Document that had all of the tribes seals. Raanu was so relieved so he gave the Agori the Highest Badge of Honor. Atero Raanu travelled to Atero to attend the Yearly Great Tournament in hopes of finding a second Glatorian for Vulcanus; as he did with most Arena Matches. Raanu was seated with Metus and Berix. The three Agori discussed the battle and how the Skrall would no doubt dominate the games once again. As this topic was brought up, the Agori decided to explore the outsides of the city in search of the absent Skrall; who had not yet arrived. They soon spotted a dust-cloud that they mistook for a Sandstorm. However, upon closer inspection, the Agori soon realized it was an army of Skrall bound for Atero. Sensing the danger of the army, Raanu rushed into the Arena and begged the Agori and Glatorian to evacuate the Arena and flee. He managed to save the lives of many Agori by doing this and stayed behind to help Agori from other Tribes to escape before himself. This unfortunately meant a Skrall was able to sneak up on him and fire a Thornax at his head. The Spiked-Fruit would have ripped Raanu's head off had Glatorian Gresh not blocked it with his Leef Shield and engaged the Skrall in combat. Unfortunately, it soon became apparant; as a large chunk of the Arena caved in an nearly crushed Tarix and Strakk, that the Glatorian were fighting a losing battle and would have to retreat. Raanu waited for the Glatorian to exit before retreating himself. Raanu managed to regroup with the others in a cave and discussed the deaths of six Glatorian and an unknown number of Agori. Following this discussion, Raanu set off to return to Vulcanus. Raid on Vulcanus Gelu told Raanu about the scroll and he was very upset. Raanu pointed out that the walls on the map were not there two weeks ago. Raanu kept raving on about what they would do to Vulcanus. Raanu decided they had to flee. Gresh walked up two the two and said if they did the Bone Hunters would follow and kill them. Raanu asked if Gelu would lead the Glatorian into battle. Gelu said he was out of the business but Ackar butted in and said it was his job. He said he didn't want to flee but did not like the idea of fighting. Gresh said he would help. So did Gelu but he was scared silly. Raanu said he would sent two Glatorian trainees to Tajun to get Tarix and Kiina. He told Gresh to go to Tesara and get Vastus. Gresh went north, the two rookies went west. Gelu had no Idea what they were doing because Ackar had not yet told him. Gelu realized they were going to fight the Bone Hunters. BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Battle of Bara Magna Set Infomation *Raanu was released in early 2009 as one of the six smaller sets. His set contained a total of 14 pieces. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' - (First Appearance) *''Secrets of Bara Magna!'' *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' - (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' Category:Agori Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Fire Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Fire Category:2010 Category:2009 Sets